Gravity of Love
by Nande-chan
Summary: Su relación era difícil de entender, era hielo por fuera, formal y perfecta a ojos ajenos. Pero, al cerrar las puertas y encontrarse solos todo cambiaba. Viñetas independientes sobre Lucius y Narcissa.
1. Insomnio

**Insomnio.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Gracias a sirem por betearlo.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba sumida en un tenso silencio, que solo era roto por el sonido de las manecillas de aquel antiguo reloj. Esa noche estabas nerviosa y el compás que indicaba el paso de los minutos no hacía otra cosa que aumentar tu ansiedad. Comenzabas a odiar ese sonido; de no ser por el valor, tanto económico como sentimental, del reloj, seguramente hace un buen rato que te hubieras desecho de él.

Se suponía que Lucius debería haber llegado a media noche, el plan era perfecto y él no sufriría dificultad alguna. Sin embargo, eran ya las tres de la madrugada y aun no regresaba. La misión era sencilla, solo tenía que acercarse lo suficiente a Potter y quitarle la dichosa profecía. Además, lo acompañaban algunos de los mortífagos más hábiles.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, todo saldría bien, estabas convencida de ello. Entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan angustiada? y, más importante aun, ¿por qué Lucius todavía no regresaba?

Había muchas posibilidades, tal vez su amo lo había retenido más tiempo. Incluso, pudiera ser que la misión se hubiese complicado un poco. Tal vez, había resultado herido. O peor, lo habían capturado y llevado a Azkaban.

Todo era posible, pero tú te inclinabas más por la primera opción, siendo ésta la más lógica. Sin embargo, con el paso de las horas y la claridad del cielo, tu preocupación aumentaba y tus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más sombríos.

Lentamente, los primeros rayos de Sol se hicieron presentes, mientras el reloj anunciaba las siete de la mañana. Lucius no había aparecido, temías lo peor. De pronto, alguien estaba llamando a tu puerta y, en ese momento, supiste que tus miedos más grandes se estaban haciendo realidad.

Definitivamente, esa había sido la peor noche de tu vida hasta ese momento. Porque las noches que siguieron fueron cada vez más largas y angustiantes.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.


	2. Ilusión: Mundo perfecto

La última vez que lo pongo, vamos no creo que sea necesario más, nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Ilusión: Mundo perfecto.**

Cuando Lucius le propuso matrimonio, ella no se ilusionó como cualquier estúpida bruja enamorada y frívola. No sintió que el sueño de su vida se había hecho realidad ni que cumplía con el propósito para el cual había sido educada, conseguir un marido rico y poderoso para tener un heredero con él. No hubo nada de eso.

Lo que sintió en realidad distaba mucho de lo que dejó entrever en sociedad. Sintió la adrenalina que sólo estaba presente cuando ella y Lucius estaban juntos. La ambición que ambos tenían en común y sólo aumentaba con el paso del tiempo. El orgullo, y cualquier sentimiento de superioridad, que traía consigo el conocimiento de que gracias a Lucius y a ella las dos familias con más abolengo y riqueza por fin se fusionarían en una. El peligro que consistía el enlazar su vida con la de una persona tan poco benigna como lo era Lucius. El descanso de poder ser ella misma frente a él, de arrojar las máscaras y falsas pretensiones lejos. Y también hubo algo muy parecido a la felicidad, algo que cualquiera hubiera jurado que era dicha, pero que tanto ella como Lucius calificaban como excitación.

No hubo ilusiones de ser la perfecta esposa y anfitriona, ni de ser la más admirada y seguida. La única ilusión que se permitió fue la de un mundo perfecto, en donde ella y Lucius tenían sólo lo mejor y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, donde arriesgaban más de lo permitido sólo por el gusto de lo prohibido y de desafiar las absurdas convenciones sociales.

Probablemente su definición de mundo perfecto era completamente enferma y perturbada, pero para ella era imposible concebir de otro modo el pequeño paraíso que pronto estaría a su servicio. En su mundo, no quería máscaras de buenas intenciones ni estereotipos sociales, que resultaban ofensivos por lo banales que eran. Tampoco deseaba comportarse como toda dama de sociedad, hacerlo sería cambiar toda su inteligencia por estupidez y se negaba a ello.

Quería demostrar, a Lucius, pero más que nada a sí misma, que era más que una simple bruja de buena cuna y un hermoso rostro. Que ella era un ser con un intelecto y una sagacidad superior a la de muchos y que si aceptaba pasar el resto de su vida con Lucius era más que por un simple propósito y una tonta ilusión. Era porque con él podía ser la verdadera Narcissa, porque él era peligroso, porque le ofrecía un mundo que ella ansiaba, porque le gustaba y, aunque nunca lo admitiría de forma directa ni mucho menos, porque comenzaba a amarlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias bienvenidos.


	3. Susurros

Después de mucho, aquí hay algo. Me gusta mucho escribir sobre ellos, aunque se me dificulta bastante, creo que es por la forma en la que veo su relación. Como sea, salió esto y de un modo extraño me gustó. Y cómo soy medio perfeccionista en cómo es su relación, cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea será más que bienvenida ^^

* * *

**Susurros.**

Había palabras que se decían a gritos, porque los oídos necios no podían comprenderlas y las miradas ciegas no podían ver lo que algunos actos significaban.

Había secretos que no se decían y todos sabían. Secretos a voces que entre frase y frase iban cayendo por su propio peso.

Había sentencias dichas con voz clara y segura, oraciones que lograban convencer y seducir.

Había frases dichas a contra luz, contra la pared, contra la puerta, contra la voluntad. Frases que dejaban entrever los sentimientos más profundos y las intenciones más inesperadas.

Y había susurros dichos con silencios entre una densa niebla que logra confundir a cualquiera que no esté versado en entender el lenguaje de las sutilezas. Ése en el que Lucius decía _me importas_ con una mirada y Narcissa respondía _te necesito_ con un asentimiento. Ése en donde Narcissa decía _ te entiendo_ con un movimiento de manos y Lucius _apóyame_ con un alzamiento de cejas.

Ese idioma en el que el _te amo_ iba entre andares y apariencias, máscaras y telones.


	4. Dama

Creo que Lucius y Cissa andan medio locos ahora, porque me ha venido inspiración para escribir sobre ellos. Eso sí, haciendo lo que a ellos se les da la gana u.u Ah y creo que esto tiene lime.

Los comentarios hacen a la gente feliz, además de que salvan al animal de su preferencia u.u

* * *

**Dama.**

La sonrisita burlona de Lucius asomaba de cuando en cuando. La sonrisita de superioridad, ésa que decía que sabía qué hacer, cómo y cuándo hacerlo para volverla loca y sacarla por completo de sí. Para que gritara y gimiera justo de la forma en la que una dama de buena cuna no debería hacerlo.

El problema es que, para Lucius, jamás ha sido una_ dama_. Simplemente es Narcissa, la niña caprichosa, primero; la joven seductora y aburrida después; la interesante e irritante; la que se creía con el derecho de hablarle de igual a igual. Y, como nunca ha sido una _dama_, entonces se permite pasar por alto miles de cosas que no haría si se tratase de una.

Cosas como acariciarla de forma brusca y un tanto violenta, de arrastrarla hasta quedar contra la puerta de la habitación y quitarle el vestido elegante sin darle siquiera tiempo de llegar a la cama. Una pena que el vestido hubiera sido de los favoritos de Narcissa, porque habrá que darlo de baja por una temporada.

Lo que una _dama_ nunca haría, sería responder a los toques con igual pasión y deseo. Gemir alto y fuerte y decir una que otra palabra malsonante. Atrapar con una pierna la cintura de su pareja y pegar sus cuerpos hasta que el sudor de ambos se combinara y no se pudiera distinguir un olor de otro.

Lo que una _dama_ de noble cuna nunca haría, sería coger en la habitación de sus padres la noche del compromiso de su hermana. Coger con alguien que no veía desde que había salido de Hogwarts dos años atrás.

Y una verdadera _dama_ jamás se hubiera excitado tanto por el simple hecho de que alguien no la tratara ni la respetara como a una. Jamás habría cedido sólo para acabar con la tensión entre ellos, esa tensión que provocaba que pelearan cuando hacían algo más que saludarse.

Todo había empezado con un saludo, el protocolar, el de rigor, que fue seguido por un baile de cortesía, por parte de ambos. Una breve conversación tediosa en compañía de dos o tres conocidos y una mirada intensa que la siguió el resto de la noche. Una mirada que fue acompañada por insultos velados y una discusión con voces frías y una furia helada. Discusión que supuso tensión, tensión que hizo que el espacio entre ellos disminuyera, espacio que provocó que su calor corporal fuera sentido por el otro, calor que derivó en un beso robado. Y un beso que hizo que ambos se dirigieran discretamente a las escaleras, a la primera habitación vacía que estuviera disponible.

Después de todo, la jodida fiesta no había resultado tan aburrida. Ya verían qué pasaba en la del próximo mes, cuando el compromiso de Goyle fuera anunciado.


	5. Verde moco

Jejeje jamás pensé escribir algo así con ellos, pero la verdad fue muy divertido. Aún así, no sé qué tal haya quedado, porque escribir los diálogos de mini Lucius y mini Cissa cuesta un poquito de trabajo. En fin...

Y es el último que publico aquí hasta nuevo aviso, ya saben, regresamos a clases y adiós vacas, tiempo libre, ociosidad y demás. Pero bueno, uno nunca sabe con la musa.

Comentarios?

* * *

**Verde moco.**

La creencia popular decía que su relación siempre había sido formal, siempre fría, sin arranques que conllevaran muestras de emoción y sentimientos. Poco pasional, sin discusiones ni desacuerdos, sin lujuria ni deseo. Después de todo, dos personas tan frías e insensibles no serían capaces de sentir cosas tan cotidianas.

Muchas veces ocurre que las creencias populares están basadas más en supersticiones e ideas erróneas que en observaciones y pensamientos lógicos. Más de una vez pasa y ésta es una de ésas ocasiones.

Su manera de relacionarse y girar uno entorno al otro nunca había sido así. Jamás fue fría y nunca estuvo exenta de explosiones. Y aún hoy, después del tiempo pasado y de todo lo que han enfrentado juntos, el recordar el primer encuentro que tuvieron hace que una sonrisa discreta baile en sus labios y compartan una mirada cómplice que por segundos se ve llena de la molestia y el desagrado que sintieron en aquella ocasión, pero que al instante desaparece y cambia a algo imperceptible que dura menos de un parpadeo.

La primera impresión no siempre es la mejor y en su caso fue la peor. Un niño mimado, una niña tonta. Habían estado correteando un rato en el jardín de los Parkinson, cada quien por su lado, con sus propios amigos, cuando de pronto chocaron y terminaron en el suelo. Ella se había raspado y aguantó un puchero, observó su vestido sucio con pena, estaba segura que madre la regañaría. Él sobaba su trasero, pues el golpe lo había lastimado ligeramente y le dirigió una mirada de odio que fue respondida por una mueca de molestia.

—¿Qué no sabes ver por dónde vas?

—Tú fuiste quien chocó conmigo.

—Tú eres la que no sabe ni correr.

—Pues tú…

Y una ola de reclamos vino seguida de arañazos, manos llenas de tierra y ropa aún más sucia. Un brazo perdido entre un enredo de piernas que daban patadas al aire tratando de librarse del archienemigo que acababan de conocer hacía unos minutos. Era el enemigo mortal en esos momentos. Aunque cansados, aún seguían peleando y discutiendo, pues en terquedad, aparentemente, ninguno ganaba. Y de no ser porque Abraxas Malfoy se acercó a preguntar por su hijo, hubieran seguido Merlín sabrá cuánto tiempo más.

Apenas oyó Lucius la voz de padre preguntar por él, se separó de la insolente chiquilla que se atrevía a contestarle y pelear. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar así a un Malfoy? Le dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno, que fue respondida por una igual, y comenzó a caminar hacia padre. No deseaba que se diera cuenta que había estado batallando con una niña, seguramente lo regañaría.

Por su parte, Narcissa lo vio irse y lo insultó bajito, de nuevo. Ese chiquillo molesto le había dejado algunos moretones y su vestido estaba aún más sucio; aunque él no podía hacer gala de haber salido ileso de esa escaramuza, pues la capa tenía algunas rajaduras y sus brazos tenían mordeduras.

Se levantó, trató de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo y regresó a donde estaban sus hermanas. Maldito chiquillo. ¡Cómo odiaba a los niños!

*.*

Ese año, la tradicional fiesta de Yule se llevaba a cabo en la Mansión de los Black. Druella había estado emocionada y planeando como loca cada pequeño detalle, eran pocas las veces que podía organizar una fiesta de tal magnitud. No era sólo la fiesta la que la tenía en ese estado, era el presentar a sus hijas al primogénito Malfoy, quien sabe, tal vez tuviera química con alguna y pudieran tener un compromiso.

Y sí, hubo química entre Narcissa y Lucius, pero no la que Druella hubiera querido.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Lucius y besó su mano, igual que hiciera con sus hermanas. Sin embargo, le dedicó un gesto de asco que nunca había puesto al conocer a alguien.

—Un placer —respondió Narcissa con la misma voz tensa y tratando de jalar su mano.

Lucius se percató de ello y, en lugar de soltarla, la retuvo por más tiempo del necesario; hasta que, finalmente, ella jaló con violencia y recibió una mirada reprobatoria de su madre.

—Jueguen un rato chicos —dijo Druella—. Narcissa, acompaña a Lucius; en un rato se servirá la cena.

Dicho lo anterior, tanto la madre de Narcissa como la de Lucius se alejaron, no sin enviarles una mirada de advertencia a sus hijos. Ambas habían notado sus reacciones y, aunque no eran precisamente favorables, habían sido completamente distintas a las comunes. Por fin algo sacaba a esos niños de su apatía. Tal vez con el tiempo… cruzaron una mirada y asintieron, ya verían después qué hacían con esos niños caprichosos.

*.*

—Qué lugar tan pequeño —dijo Lucius.

Narcissa caminaba a su lado, molesta con el mundo, y con su madre especialmente, por obligarla a pasar tiempo con semejante insoportable.

—Mi mansión es más grande. La fiesta debió haber sido ahí.

Narcissa sólo escuchaba un blablabla, veía cómo el niño movía la boca y producía un sonido molesto, como si una mosca no dejara de volar a su alrededor y fuera imposible callarla.

—Qué bufanda tan más fea, ¿me estás escuchando? —dijo Lucius moviendo una mano frente a ella—. Deberías de tirarla, hace que te veas más fea de lo que ya eres.

—¡Ya cállate! ¿Siempre eres tan insoportable? Y yo no estoy criticando tus tontas botas, ni la estúpida capa que traes y que se enreda alrededor de tus piernas haciendo que tropieces cada rato. Tampoco digo nada de tu horrible voz ni de la nariz torcida que tienes —gritó Narcissa. Había terminado por explotar, jamás nadie la había sacado de quicio de esa forma.

Lucius fingió no escucharla y jaló la bufanda, conservó un extremo entre sus manos, aunque había provocado que ésta callera al suelo.

—Es bastante fea, ¿qué color se supone que es? ¿Verde moco?

Terminó de decir, la soltó, pisó una esquina y siguió su camino. Narcissa lo mató con la mirada, recogió su maltrecha bufanda y lo dejó en el jardín. Ojalá se perdiera y nunca más lo volviera a ver.

Una pena que sus padres tuvieran otra cosa en mente. Cosa como acercar a sus hijos y hacer que pasaran juntos más tiempo del que cualquiera de ellos hubiese deseado.  
_  
¡Maldición!_


	6. Escobas

Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto, en verdad, mucho. Con ellos me salen las cosas más inesperadas, sobre todo porque cuando quiero angst y drama, ellos se ponen cómicos y fluffs. Aunque creo que aquí Lucius no calificaría esto de divertido, pero, a quién le importa xD

* * *

**Escobas.**

Caminaban por el callejón Diagon, directo a la tienda de escobas, pues era el cumpleaños de Draco y entre la insistencia del niño y entre que Lucius consideraba que ya era tiempo de que el pequeño aprendiera a volar, era evidente que el regalo ideal sería la mejor escoba. Naturalmente, una escoba de esas que son exclusivas y obscenamente caras.

Esa era la razón por la que el matrimonio Malfoy se dirigía a la tienda de Marius Thorn, sangre pura, antiguo pretendiente de Narcissa y reconocido fabricante de escobas. Si se descartaba cierto detalle, era la mejor opción para tener una escoba digna de un Malfoy.

Entraron en el local, sonaron la campanilla que anunciaba la presencia de clientes y un hombre grande y musculoso salió. Los analizó hasta reconocerlos y cuando miró a Narcissa una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó. Bastante descarado, en opinión de Lucius, encantador si le preguntaban a Narcissa.

—Señor Malfoy, qué sorpresa tenerlo aquí —dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Narcissa—. Señora Malfoy, tan bella y encantadora como siempre. —Tomó una mano de Narcissa, hizo una inclinación y la besó, como un perfecto cabellero. O un perfecto insolente, decía la mirada venenosa de Lucius—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Tú también luces bastante bien, Marius. —Narcissa sonrió encantadoramente, para irritación de Lucius, que se apresuró a tomarla del brazo.

—Gracias, señora Malfoy. —Correspondió la sonrisa—. Ahora, si gustan tomar asiento. Supongo que quieren una escoba, así que si me permiten un momento iré por la libreta para anotar su pedido.

—¿Qué crees que haces, _querida_? —susurró Lucius una vez que Marius se perdió de vista.

—¿Yo? Nada, _querido_ —respondió y puso un gesto inocente.

Lucius no tuvo tiempo de decir más, porque Marius había vuelto.

—Bien, ¿qué clase de escoba quieren? ¿Acaso una fuerte y elegante para usted señor Malfoy? ¿O una delgada y flexible para usted, señora?

—Deja eso, llámame Narcissa, por los viejos tiempos.

Molestar a Lucius era bastante divertido.

Una mirada seductora y un gesto de donjuán se hizo visible en el rostro de Marius, haciéndolo ver más atractivo. Aparentemente, las miradas asesinas de Lucius lo tenían sin cuidado; igual que _algunos_ rumores.

—Entonces, Narcissa, ¿qué clase de escoba quieren?

—Es para nuestro hijo —dijo Lucius poniendo especial énfasis en el _nuestro_—. Tiene cinco años y está ansioso por aprender a volar, así que nos gustaría una escoba que no se levantara mucho del suelo ni fuera muy rápido, aunque, como es de esperar, queremos que tenga un diseño exclusivo para un Malfoy. Después de todo, es su primera escoba.

—Comprendo, discutamos los detalles.

*.*

El proceso para detallar cómo sería la escoba, la madera que se usaría, coqueteos e insinuaciones incluidas, había tomado poco más de una hora. Una larga e insoportable hora, en opinión de Lucius.

—Es bastante amable, ¿no te parece? —dijo Narcissa.

—Demasiado y sobre todo contigo, en mi opinión.

—Será sólo tu imaginación.

—Claro, señora _sonrisas llámame Narcissa._ ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¡Oh, eso! Nada, sólo me era extraño escucharlo tratarme de forma tan distante y como señora Malfoy. Digo, después de todo el tiempo en Hogwarts, tú lo sabes, éramos muy cercanos.

—Por supuesto, muy cercanos —masculló Lucius y la miró bastante enojado.

—¿No me digas que estás celoso? —preguntó Narcissa divertida.

—Entonces no lo preguntes.

—Sí que eres celoso y exagerado.

—Pues si te lo parece, bien puedes regresar a la tienda de escobas. Si te hubieras casado con él, probablemente no estarías con un celoso exagerado, aunque serías sólo la esposa de un fabricante de escobas. Un simple artesano, por más que sus escobas sean reconocidas y caras.

—Me temo que te equivocas —replicó ella tranquilamente, sólo para exasperarlo más—. Si me hubiera casado con él, entonces él sería uno de los magos más ricos de Inglaterra, con una gran cantidad de influencias en el Ministerio y, además, habría llegado a ser la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo él y se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no vienes, querido? Llegaremos tarde con Draco si sigues caminando tan lento y deteniéndote a cada rato. —Ella había omitido todo el intercambio anterior.

En opinión de ella, había sido un día agradable y divertido. En opinión de él, había sido un día malo e irritante. Toda una pena que Lucius no compartiera la opinión de ella.

—¡Hora del té! —gritó ella para apurarlo.


	7. También era un Black

Y con ellos, sigo sin poder ser dramática.

* * *

**También era un Black.**

Cuando Draco les dijo que Astoria estaba embarazada, la sonrisa de orgullo de Lucius y el gritito que Narcissa había dado habían inundado la habitación.

Años más tarde, Lucius negaría la existencia de esa sonrisa, después de todo era la obligación de Draco el tener un heredero que continuara con la estirpe Malfoy. Narcissa tampoco admitiría el vergonzoso grito de alegría pura ni bajo tortura. Simplemente esa escena nunca había sucedido.

No oficialmente.

Lo que sí ocurrió fue el incidente de los nombres. Aunque no tal y como luego fue contado, pues ya había sido corregido y aumentado.

—¿Qué nombre tendrá? —preguntó Lucius, ocultando la emoción en su voz pero no en su mirada.

—Alhena, si es niña —dijo Draco.

—Scorpius, si es niño —completó Astoria.

Narcissa los miró fijamente y Lucius hubiera sonreído ampliamente, si fuera cualquier otra persona.

—La tradición —dijo Astoria simplemente.

Porque él también sería un Black y Draco no dejaría que nadie olvidara la casa de su madre, aunque de ésta sólo quedaran ruinas, nombres manchados y poco más.


	8. Asqueroso

Este par anda de loco, dos drabbles en menos de dos días! Cósmico.

Gracias por sus comentarios :)

* * *

**Asqueroso.**

La historia oficial, o al menos la que Lucius y Narcissa contaban, decía que el primer beso entre ellos había sido durante el baile de Navidad que se hizo cuando ellos iban en quinto. Se omitían los detalles de que habían ido juntos porque sus padres los había obligado y de que antes de eso ambos habían besado a muchas personas. También decían que el beso en cuestión había sido al final de la noche, cuando pocas parejas quedaban y había sido como la cereza del pastel; nada de que había sido porque Lucius quería callar a Narcissa y no encontró mejor forma, no, nada de eso.

Esa había sido una noche que sólo podría haber sido posible en sueños. Claro que no especificaban que el tipo de sueño era uno bastante desagradable en ese entonces.

Sin embargo, ese no era el primer beso entre ellos. De hecho, su primer beso también era muy distinto a como lo contaban. Esa historia no incluía la biblioteca y un chico de Ravenclaw, ni el pasillo y una bonita amiga de Narcissa.

Tenían diez años y Narcissa había acompañado a su madre a tomar el té a la Mansión Malfoy. Su madre se había ido con la señora Malfoy, dejándola a ella con el pequeño engendro del demonio. Se habían saludado con el mínimo de cortesía y después cada uno se había ido a ocupar de sus propios asuntos, en otras palabras, cada uno se había ido a pensar la mejor forma de hacer miserable al otro.

Ella estaba junto a una de las ventanas, con la vista fija en el jardín y viendo de reojo el reflejo de Lucius en el cristal. Más valía tenerlo vigilado. Él parecía absorto en algo, aparentemente era un pensamiento que no lo dejaba en paz y ella tenía que ver, porque de vez en vez él le lanzaba miradas furtivas.

Finalmente, él se levantó y se puso a sus espaldas, carraspeó y la observó como analizándola.

—Eres una niña.

Ella, sin voltear y sin dejar de ver el reflejo, reprimió una mueca.

—Qué observador.

—Eres una niña —volvió a decir.

No sabía a qué estaba jugando, así que Narcissa se giró y lo miró de frente.

—Y yo diría que eres un niño, pero tengo mis dudas.

Como siempre que ella decía algo que no le convenía, él fingió demencia y continuó como si nada.

—No entiendo a Parkinson. —Se inclinó y puso su rostro a menos de diez centímetros del de Narcissa—. Tal vez tenga qué probarlo —terminó de decir y la besó.

No fue un beso en forma, fue sólo un roce de labios que duró apenas un par de segundos. Ella se había quedado de piedra y él se había llevado la manga a sus labios casi de inmediato.

—Asqueroso —murmuró él.

—Vas a pagármelas —dijo ella con esa mirada que Lucius sabía prometía muchas desgracias a su persona y salió de la habitación.

—En realidad, no estuvo tan mal. Podría acostumbrarme —dijo Lucius en voz bajita para sí. No era una de sus prioridades ir besando a la gente, en especial a Narcissa Black, pero pudo haber sido peor.

Sonrió malicioso. Tenía una nueva forma de dejar a Narcissa fuera de combate, era una buena arma.


	9. Azaleas

¿Saben que si llego a 27 reviews seré muy feliz? Tiene que ver básicamente con una pequeña fijación con los números enteros y divisibles, no con un chantaje xD Y es que esta es la novena viñeta, si dividimos los 27 entre 9 queda que en promedio cada viñeta ha recibido 3 reviews y eso es bonito :3 Ya, una niñería, pero tengo un pequeño problema con los números :P

Como sea, aquí una nueva viñeta.

* * *

**Azaleas.**

—En momentos como este, hasta podría casarme contigo —dijo Lucius sin incorporarse ni mirarla.

Ella se levantó a medias y se recargó en su codo, provocando que la sábana que la cubría cayera hasta su cintura, y lo miró con ironía.

—Claro, como nos llevamos tan bien…

Él la acorraló contra el colchón y la miró fijamente unos instantes. Definitivamente, en momentos así, hasta podría pensar en casarse con ella.

—¿A quién le importa la convivencia cuando los polvos son tan buenos? —dijo contra el cuello de ella, y por toda respuesta tuvo gemidos y jadeos.

Días después, él había ido a la Mansión Black, la había saludado cortésmente y se había encerrado en el despacho de su padre durante un buen rato. Seguramente estarían hablando de negocios; en la tarde, durante la hora del té, su padre le contaría cada detalle de la conversación como siempre lo hacía, decía que una mujer como ella tenía que estar al tanto de lo que sucedía y saber cómo manejarlo.

Cuando Lucius salió del estudio de su padre, ella ni siquiera lo notó, seguía absorta en su lectura.

—La forma en la que estás sentada no es propia de una dama —dijo Lucius con tono regañón.

Ella siguió leyendo.

Él levantó sus pies, se sentó al otro lado del sillón, puso los pies de ella sobre su regazo y empezó a jugar con ellos.

Ella siguió leyendo.

—Desde que mi señora madre murió, algo le falta a la mansión Malfoy —dijo e hizo una pausa—: un toque femenino y una nueva señora Malfoy.

Silencio. Aunque ella no dijera nada y continuara con su lectura, él sabía que le estaba poniendo atención.

—Mandé a poner azaleas en el jardín este para la nueva señora Malfoy.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, él seguía jugando con los pies de Narcissa y ella esperaba terminar el capítulo del libro antes de responder.

—Mi flor favorita no son las azaleas, son los tulipanes, y prefiero el jardín oeste, el atardecer desde ahí es magnífico.

—Supuse que a la nueva señora Malfoy le gustarían las azaleas en el jardín este.

—Supusiste bien, lucirán preciosas ahí.


	10. Cenicienta

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que dejaron un review el capi pasado :D Eso sí, los reviews se responden en vacas, porque es cuando hay tiempo, ya saben cómo es la vida real.

Como no sé muy bien qué hacer con el par de anónimos, los respondo al final del capi. Como siempre, es muy divertido escribir de este par.

* * *

**Cenicienta.**

Los padres de ella la habían amenazado con dejarla encerrada en el ático húmedo y maloliente que su primo Sirius utilizaba como fortaleza cuando se encontraba en Grimmauld Place. Dejarla encerrada un mes entero en lugar de llevarla a Sorrento y alguna otra isla italiana.

Los padres de él le habían dicho que si se negaba, irían de vacaciones con los Black a Toscana. Un mes entero con Narcissa Malfoy. Con perfectas oportunidades, arregladas por sus padres, para estar solos. Total y completamente solos sin posibilidad de escape.

Ni Lucius ni Narcissa tenían por qué enterarse que las amenazas de sus padres se contrariaban un poco. Ligeramente. No mucho. Detalles.

Podrían evitarse un mes de sufrimiento si pasaban una noche juntos.

El baile de Navidad se acercaba y ambos ya tenían alguna idea de con quién irían. Una tal Sophie, con bonito cuerpo y labios carnosos; un tal Marius, con la musculatura justa y una sonrisa adorable.

Ni por un momento desearon ir con un tal Lucius, uno de los chicos más populares y guapos de su generación, o con una tal Narcissa, con su aire de princesa y sus rasgos de muñeca.

Honestamente, la noche no podría ser tan mala. Sólo sería llegar juntos al baile, tomarse una foto para sus padres fingiendo felicidad, bailar un par de piezas, perderse en el salón cada uno por su lado y regresar juntos a Slytherin. Nada demasiado complicado y a lo mucho, según sus cálculos, pasarían una hora juntos. Una larga hora.

La madre de Narcissa le había mandado una preciosa túnica verde botella, unos zapatos a juego, un collar con una gran esmeralda en el centro y algo de maquillaje nuevo; contaba con el buen gusto de su hija para terminar el atuendo. Buen gusto que estaba a punto de decantarse por el disfraz de payaso que seguramente Molly Prewett llevaría. Valdría la pena sólo por ver la cara de Lucius.

La madre de Lucius había optado por una sobria túnica negra, una corbata oscura y una cinta para el cabello que Lucius insistía en dejar crecer. Sin olvidar el pequeño ramo de orquídeas que, como perfecto caballero, tendría que darle a Narcissa. Aunque el perfecto caballero deseara comprar rosas y sólo darle las espinas a su encantadora pareja.

A pesar de todo, ambos se habían arreglado tal y como sus madres habían dispuesto, y cualquiera hubiera jurado que se habían esmerado por impresionar a su pareja. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

—Toma —dijo Lucius y le tendió el ramo—. Te ves hermosa esta noche —masculló.

—Gracias. —Narcissa guardó silencio unos segundos, aunque sabía que tenía que responder con un elogio similar—. Tú te ves muy guapo.

Sin decir más, Lucius le dio el brazo y entraron al comedor que había sido decorado para la ocasión. Lucius no mentía, en verdad Narcissa se veía preciosa esa noche. Sabía que gran parte de los chicos lo miraban con odio, estaba claro que no creían que él mereciera a alguien como Narcissa Black.

Si tan sólo Narcissa no fuera Narcissa, todo sería perfecto.

Narcissa, por su lado, pensaba algo similar.

Alguien se acercó a ellos con la intención de tomar una foto. Lucius pasó un brazo por los hombros de Narcissa y la acercó a él, ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Lucius y ambos sonrieron de la forma más convincente que pudieron. Esa foto dejaría a sus padres tranquilos.

En cuanto el fotógrafo se fue, regresaron a la sana distancia de dos metros entre ellos.

Pronto, la música empezó a sonar y más valía terminar con esto de una vez.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—No es como si tuviera más opciones —dijo Narcissa y tomó la mano que Lucius le ofrecía.

La pieza terminó y luego siguió otra y otra más. Realmente no estaba siendo tan molesto como en otras ocasiones pasar tiempo juntos.

—¿Tregua? —propuso Lucius con una sonrisa pequeña. Una que hizo que Narcissa olvidara que había miles de chicos con los que preferiría haber ido antes que Lucius Malfoy.

—Tregua —asintió ella y curvó los labios ligeramente correspondiendo la sonrisa. Y los labios hicieron que Lucius olvidara que había varias chicas mucho más bonitas y atractivas que Narcissa que habían esperado ir al baile con él.

Sin embargo, pasar más de una hora sin discutir era contra natura. Al menos entre ellos. Así que el ambiente empezó a ponerse denso, la situación no era una que conocieran y si todo seguía así podrían empezar a pensar cosas raras. Cosas que no eran nada buenas para la salud mental de ninguno.

Lo mejor sería volver a terreno conocido, con insultos y miradas ácidas.

La pregunta era cómo hacerlo.

—Creí que te irías con Thorn.

—Creí que te irías con Parson.

—¿Acaso el siempre amable y dispuesto señor Thorn te cambió por alguien más?

—¿La bella señorita Parson consiguió una pareja mejor que un Malfoy?

—Le dije que una chica un poco desequilibrada me había pedido que viniera con ella al baile, que yo lo hacía como un favor para su familia —dijo Lucius con diversión. No había necesidad de que Narcissa supiera que en realidad Lucius había dicho que iría con la chica más bella de todo Hogwarts y que por eso había cambiado a Parson; tenía una reputación que cuidar.

—No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con los padres de Myrtle. Pero mira qué poco caballeroso eres, dejaste plantada a la pobre chica. Ya debe de sufrir mucho siendo un fantasma como para que un tonto la deje plantada, ¿no crees?

Oh sí, terreno seguro de nuevo.

—¿Cuál fue tu excusa con Thorn? —Lucius nunca crecería, y los reproches de Narcissa le importaban poco, igual que siempre.

—Similar a la tuya. Como puedes ver, yo si cumplí mi promesa con la familia del pobre chico desequilibrado.

Tampoco era necesario que Lucius supiera que Narcissa había dicho que él le había pedido tan insistentemente ir al baile que a final de cuentas había accedido. Después de todo era Lucius Malfoy y ella también tenía una reputación que cuidar.

—Ya veo.

Definitivamente, el sentirse insultado era mejor que el sentirse a gusto y con la guardia baja. El que tuviera consecuencias similares es otra historia.

El ambiente se había puesto más tenso. La velocidad a la que se movían había aumentado y era evidente que el intercambio les había molestado a ambos.

—Necesito aire, voy al balcón —dijo Narcissa, segura que Lucius la dejaría sola.

—Lo siento querida, no se vería bien si dejo sola a mi pareja. Aunque ella necesita aire y quiera estar sola.

—No vuelvas a llamarme querida.

—¿Por qué no, querida?

Narcissa no respondió.

—¿O cómo prefieres que te llame?

—Preferiría que no me llamaras.

—Cenicienta.

—¿Qué?

—Cenicienta, porque justo a las doce tu encanto se termina y vuelves a ser la chica hostil y detestable de siempre.

—Cenicienta tenía un príncipe, yo tengo una rana.

—Tal vez debas besar a la rana para que se convierta en tu príncipe.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Tú eres quien lo sueña.

—En pesadillas. Eso fue asqueroso, y lo sabes.

—Tal vez… —dijo Lucius y se acercó a ella, justo como años atrás.

—Ni se te ocurra —susurró ella, había identificado el movimiento, pero no se movió.

—Tal vez esta vez no sea tan asqueroso.

El beso fue distinto a esa primera vez. Más que un roce de labios y una mirada curiosa, ahora fue una ligera pelea más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Sin darse muy bien cuenta de cómo, Narcissa había dejado que Lucius explorara su boca y que pegara su cuerpo con el suyo, de modo que había terminado recargada en el balcón.

—No, no fue tan asqueroso como la última vez. Pero sigue sin ser agradable —dijo Lucius y la volvió a besar, sin darle tiempo de responder.

No, definitivamente no había sido tan asqueroso. Tal vez con unas cuantas repeticiones más, llegarían a encontrarlo agradable.

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Moon:** Gracias! Y qué genial que te haya gustado. Por supuesto que sigo publicando, es sólo que uno no siempre tiene todo el tiempo que quisiera para escribir, y a veces, cuando tiene tiempo, no tiene musas. Por cierto, qué bien que se vea su lado humano, porque es algo que quiero lograr que se vea y no siempre estoy segura de conseguirlo.

**Aphrodita:** Jajajaja sí, pega mucho eso de los tulipanes con Narcissa. Lo que Lucius hacía en casa de los Black, bueno tal vez un día salga en una viñeta :P Muchas gracias por tu review y por los anteriores que has dejado.


	11. Tormenta

Un poco distinto a los anteriores, pero más parecido a lo que suelo escribir.

Gracias a quienes dejan sus reviews, es bonito leerlas :)

* * *

**Tormenta.**

Había muchas cosas que podían hacer sentir culpable a Lucius. Miles, de hecho. Nimiedades, caprichos, cosas que iban en contra de sus principios y todo lo relacionado con Voldemort. Desde la pérdida de respeto que sufrió su nombre, pasando por la situación postguerra, hasta las dificultades que Draco tuvo, tiene y tendrá.

Pero, cuando ve a Narcissa junto a la ventana o en el jardín, sentada y con la taza de té frío olvidada entre sus manos, es cuando en verdad se siente culpable y se odia a sí mismo. Sabe en dónde está la mente de Narcissa cuando su mirada se pierde en la nada y su gesto queda vacío, sabe en qué recuerdos se sumerge cuando se pone esa máscara impasible.

Y se siente tan miserable.

Había sido durante ése año que Voldemort estableció su cuartel general en la Mansión. Lo que hizo el Lord en su casa, y con su familia, le hizo desear, hacia el final, que Potter triunfara. Se hacía a la idea de cómo sería su posición al pertenecer al bando perdedor, pero sabía que sería aún peor si Voldemort ganaba. Ya no le importaba terminar en Azkaban, le importaba que Draco y Narcissa estuvieran bien.

Todos sabían que el Lord tenía gustos algo extravagantes, por ponerles un nombre, en cuanto a sus preferencias sexuales. Si eras listo, no decías palabra alguna; si salía tu espíritu noble y tratabas de defender al elegido de la noche, probablemente ocuparías su lugar. O peor.

Lucius no había puesto especial atención en ello. No le importaba lo que el Lord hiciera o dejara de hacer entre sus sábanas. Sin embargo, aparentemente, los apetitos del Señor Oscuro se habían refinado y eran un poco más exquisitos.

Usaba a Bellatrix cuando se le antojaba, era una Black y era Bellatrix, no hacían falta más palabras para explicar su preferencia. Cuando Bellatrix salió de Azkaban, tampoco hizo falta explicar por qué Voldemort no la volvió a llamar a su cama.

No había sido sólo Bellatrix, había tenido el gusto de conocer a gente más joven y vigorosa, como Rabastan o Regulus.

Ahora que las cosas habían vuelto a ser casi como antes, ciertas necesidades habían vuelto y un cuerpo tierno, joven y virgen era lo que le apetecía. Y que mejor si el cuerpo era del heredero de la mansión que habitaba.

Lucius se negó tajantemente y logró mantenerlo a raya un tiempo, gracias a uno que otro muggle rubio y joven que encontraba. El hecho de que ni siquiera volviera a ver el cuerpo del muggle en cuestión lo perturbaba, más porque sabía que no podría mantenerlo lejos de Draco por siempre.

Fue cuando Narcissa hizo un trato con el Lord sin que Lucius se enterara.

De pronto, Voldemort dejó de lanzar indirectas sobre las muchas utilidades que los adolescentes tienen y se concentró en alabar las cualidades de las mujeres maduras en la cama.

Eran noches lluviosas, justo como la de hoy, cuando Lucius se recargaba contra la puerta de la habitación del Lord y vigilaba que nadie lo molestara. Pasaba toda la noche en la misma posición, mirando hacia el frente y escuchando los golpes y los gritos ahogados de Narcissa. Sabía que ella no rogaría ni se quejaría, mucho menos gritaría de dolor, por eso cada gemido, por pequeño que fuera, lo estremecía.

Ella jamás habla de eso y siempre que él hace amago de una disculpa o toca el tema ligeramente, ella cambia el rumbo de la conversación.

Pero Lucius sabe lo que Narcissa piensa y lo único que puede hacer es abrazarla y pegarla contra sí cuando, en noches de tormenta, ella se aprieta contra su pecho y lo humedece.


	12. Piojito

Victoria! Después de más de medio año de bloqueo horrible, por fin pude escribir algo. No es la gran cosa, pero me hace sentir particularmente orgullosa porque, oigan, 8 meses sin escribir! Era como si se me hubiera olvidado como hacerlo y como si alguien me hubiera quitado todas las ganas del mundo.

Sobre reviews, dejen que salga de vacas y los respondo :P Por lo mientras, muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y se han pasado por aquí a leer.

Y para compensar el último capi que fue muy angst y triste, dejo este que es bien feliz.

* * *

**Piojito.**

Cuando entró a Hogwarts, chicas era la última cosa que cruzaba por la mente de Lucius. Cosas como considerarse a sí mismo un niño guapo no era algo que le importase, simplemente se sabía un Malfoy y un sangre pura, así que no veía razón para pensar que pudiera ser feo o despreciable de ninguna manera.

Estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo lo tratara mejor que al resto de las personas, así que ese era el trato que esperó una vez estuvo en Slytherin. No había ninguna razón para que fuera distinto.

Fue durante sus primeros días en la escuela que se dio cuenta de que tenía _algo_ que a las chicas les gustaba, y ese _algo_ provocaba que lo prefirieran a él sobre cualquier otro chico de primero.

En ese entonces, Lucius era pequeño y mimado y estaba lejos de su casa, sin sus elfos y sus dulces. Ah claro, también sin su mamá que lo consentía muchísimo. Así que poner cara de perrito abandonado era la cosa más sencilla del mundo, y esa cara resolvía todos los problemas del mundo y le traía felicidad absoluta. Nunca fallaba. Alguna chica mayor lo veía, sentía ternura y despertaba su instinto maternal, así que abrazaba a Lucius y lo apretaba muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, le acariciaba la cabeza y sacaba algún dulce de su bolsa para dárselo. Generalmente eran ranas de chocolate.

Lucius sonreía, besaba a la chica en cuestión en la mejilla y se iba feliz comiendo su dulce.

Era muy divertido. Era interesante ver el poder que podía ejercer sobre algunas chicas, además de que un par de achuchones no estaban mal.

Después, Lucius creció y sus hormonas también. Así que los inocentes abrazos empezaron a ser todo, menos inocentes.

No había casi ninguna chica en Slytherin que no mimara ni consintiera a Lucius cuando éste lo pedía. Claro, todo habría sido perfecto si no hubiera sido por el detalle llamado Narcissa.

Ella, como siempre, seguía pasando frente a él con la frente muy en alto y la lengua muy larga. Lo miraba con desprecio, como si un Malfoy no mereciera compartir el aire que ella respiraba.

Por supuesto que Lucius la odiaba. Cada vez la detestaba más, siempre había sido una chiquilla arrogante y creída y nunca dejaría de serlo.

Ese día, Lucius estaba aburrido y tenía calor. Y estaba aburrido. Y tenía calor. Y no quería hacer el ensayo que tenía pendiente desde hacía más de una semana.

Entre el aburrimiento y el calor, se había puesto algo inquieto. Tenía trece años, nadie podía pedirle seriedad ni responsabilidad cuando lo que más le apetecía era bajar a la sala común y encontrarse con alguna de las guapas chicas de quinto que tanto gustaban de consentirlo. Alice lo abrazaría contra sus suaves senos y Rose pasaría sus dedos entre su cabello, Cat seguramente pediría comida y bebidas a los elfos y le daría un chocolate. Le prestarían atención un rato y luego terminaría con la cabeza sobre las piernas de alguna de las tres, con una mano en su cabeza haciéndole piojito. Escucharía vagamente los chismes y los comentarios sobre los chicos que ellas harían, al tiempo que exclamaban un_ Lucius, tú no seas así_ o _jamás le hagas eso a una mujer_. Tenían mucha fe en él.

Durante ese tiempo, vaya que aprendió sobre mujeres y cuando creció se percató de cuán útiles habían sido esas tardes.

Sin embargo, ese día no se encontraba ninguna de las tres en la sala común, así que Lucius miró alrededor, buscando a más chicas. Desafortunadamente, las únicas en el lugar eran sus aburridas compañeras de curso. Tal vez no serían tan malas si Narcissa no se contara entre ellas.

Así que Lucius bufó. Pero seguía aburrido.

Se acercó al grupo de chicas, notó la mirada interesada de al menos tres (y tomó nota de ello para después), y miró fijamente a Narcissa. Ella siguió ignorándolo, como de costumbre. Él carraspeó. Ella sólo subió el volumen de su voz y miró hacia otro lado.

Lucius le sonrió encantadoramente a Cecil, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de Narcissa, y le hizo una seña para que le dejara su lugar. No había forma en la que alguien pudiera negarle algo a esa sonrisa (a menos que fueras la persona más detestable del mundo, o sea, a menos que fueras Narcissa Black).

Narcissa sintió el movimiento de Cecil levantándose y el de alguien ocupando su lugar, no creía que pudiera ser Lucius, pero aún así se giró a ver.

—Tú.

—Yo.

—Largo.

—No quiero.

—Entonces seré yo la que se vaya.

—No, no lo creo.

Y sin darle tiempo a Narcissa de levantarse, Lucius se acostó cuan largo era sobre el sofá y puso su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella. Ella lo miró y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a escupir fuego.

—Quítate.

—Mímame.

—¿Qué?

—Que me mimes.

Para ese momento, las amigas de Narcissa ya habían decidido que lo mejor era huir. No querían ser lo primero que Narcissa viera cuando lograra librarse de Lucius; muchos dirían que eran malas amigas por abandonarla en una situación así, pero la supervivencia era lo primero. Además, Lucius no era tan malo y a leguas se notaba que les encantaba molestarse. No había razón para intervenir.

—No.

—Es sencillo.

—Sé que es sencillo.

Narcissa se removió bajo la cabeza de Lucius, pero él se aferraba a una de las esquinas del sillón y no la dejaba ir.

—Ya, que te quites.

—No hasta que me acaricies la cabeza y me hagas piojito.

Narcissa sonrió y sus ojos brillaron y Lucius pensó que algo no andaba bien. Acercó su mano a la cabeza de Lucius y empezó a acariciar su cabello y a jugar con él. Y entonces, tomó un buen mechón y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lucius no se quitaba, así que jaló más fuerte y Lucius arqueó su cuello.

—Quítate —dijo ella sin soltarlo.

—Deja mi cabello.

—Cuando te quites.

—¿Has considerado que no puedo levantarme si sigues jalándome el pelo?

Así que Narcissa dejó ir el cabello de Lucius y él de inmediato sobó su pobre cabeza. Seguía siendo tan agresiva como siempre.

—Eres una salvaje.

—Te lo merecías.

—Muchas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar.

—Pues debiste haberlas buscado a ellas.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero Narcissa ya no intentó quitarlo y él se perdió unos momentos en el cuello de la túnica de Narcissa. Se preguntaba si sus senos llegarían a ser tan suaves como los de Alice.

—Me voy —declaró Narcissa.

En vez de dejar caer la cabeza de Lucius contra el sillón sin miramiento alguno, puso ambas manos a sus costados, la movió con cuidado y la dejó sobre los cojines. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, y ambos negarían el ligero sonrojo que llegó a sus mejillas. Finalmente, Narcissa rompió el contacto visual y caminó hacia la salida sin voltear ni una vez. Tras ella, Lucius seguía en la misma posición, como congelado, observando cada movimiento que ella hacía y mirando con atención su forma de caminar.

—Siempre vas a ser una salvaje —dijo Lucius bajito, sin dejar de verla ni de sobarse el cuero cabelludo. Vaya que Narcissa tenía fuerza, quién lo hubiera pensado. Y sonrió sin querer.


	13. Maléfica y el príncipe

Aunque no se note, últimamente estoy super productiva para esto de escribir. Y me entraron ganas de escribir de este par, así que lo hice. Pero, como no se me ocurría nada, use el tan explotado cliché de la obra de teatro. Es bien divertido ése cliché, ya sé por qué es cliché xD

Bueno, espero que les divierta tanto como a mí.

Gracias por seguir comentando :)

* * *

**Maléfica y el príncipe.**

Narcissa leía una y otra vez el papel que sus compañeros de casa habían insistido en asignarle. Repasaba los diálogos, se imaginaba en el escenario y veía los movimientos que ahí haría. Gracias a Morgana, le habían dado a Maléfica, no hubiera soportado hacer de la tonta princesa que cae dormida por culpa de una aguja. No, Maléfica estaba bien para ella, una bruja tan rencorosa como poderosa.

Un beneficio más del papel era que tendría que pelear contra el horroroso príncipe, que había caído en manos de Lucius. Otra ventaja de no ser Aurora, porque entonces tendría que aguantar a Lucius sobre ella, más de lo que ya lo hacía.

La idea de las obras de teatro había sido del loco del director. Dumbledore había insistido en que hacía falta una actividad recreativa y había encargado a cada uno de los jefes de casa hacer una obra. Los Gryffindors iban a contar algo épico con una de las aventuras del rey Arturo, claro que eso no demostraba gran creatividad de su parte. Los Ravenclaws, ñoños como ellos solos, se habían puesto a investigar por la obra más rara que pudieran para que en el resto de las casas se sintieran tan sorprendidos como ignorantes, y habían dicho que una leyenda oriental sobre el 7 de julio era lo mejor. Los Hufflepuff se habían mantenido lo suficientemente discretos para que nadie supiera lo que harían, querían sorprender al resto de Hogwarts, aunque más de uno había apostado por algún episodio de Hogwarts y los fundadores ya por todos conocido.

Los Slytherins habían pensado en La bella durmiente. Básicamente por ser un cuento tradicional de los magos y porque tenía un dragón. En realidad sólo había sido por el dragón.

El primer problema con el que se enfrentaron fue escoger al director, pero no duró mucho, porque una chica de séptimo, Alexa Soriel, resultó ser la más indicada. Todo mundo la respetaba y todos hacían lo que ella decía. Incluso Lucius la obedecía sin chistar y con una sola mirada lograba poner orden en el lugar.

Fue ella quien decidió el papel que le tocaría a cada quién. Alexa había pensado en Narcissa como la princesa, pero viendo la tensión que había entre ella y Lucius, decidió que era mejor que fuera la antagonista. Así podría explotarlo mejor. Además, siempre le había gustado más la versión en donde el príncipe y Maléfica hacían algo más que pelear, aunque claro, no era algo que fuera a decirles a sus actores.

La princesa había caído en una chica de cuarto, Aaren Klein. Era bastante bonita, con sus rasgos delicados y su cabello castaño claro. Aaren fue muy feliz cuando supo que iba a interpretar a Aurora, y fue aún más feliz cuando supo que el príncipe iba a ser Lucius.

Narcissa sólo había reído disimuladamente cuando vio la mirada ilusionada de Aaren. Si conociera a Lucius como ella lo hacía, no estaría tan feliz.

Los ensayos de la obra comenzaron. Era bastante divertido, de hecho lo era tanto que ya nadie se quejaba por la pérdida de tiempo que significaba la obra. Aunque nadie admitiría que Dumbledore había tenido una buena idea por una vez en su vida. Realmente, nadie apreciaba mucho al director, no era tan bueno como los Gryffindors querían hacer a todos creer.

Las primeras escenas se hicieron sin dificultad: la primera aparición de Maléfica, la maldición de la rueca y el contrahechizo de las brujas buenas. Todo iba bien. Incluso las primeras apariciones de Lucius y las interacciones de éste con Aaren salían bien; tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que Lucius coqueteaba con todo aquello que se le atravesara, hasta con las paredes si le preguntaban a Narcissa.

Pero llegó la escena en la que Maléfica secuestraba al príncipe. Llegó el apocalipsis, pensó Alexa Soriel.

De hecho, la elección de Lucius y Narcissa como enemigos había sido muy buena, porque realmente parecía que querían matarse. Bueno, parecía que Narcissa quería matar a Lucius y que Lucius quería hacer algo más y luego matar a Narcissa.

Alexa sonrió para ella. Podía sentir el odio en el ambiente y estaba segura que todos lo sentirían.

Sin embargo, la forzada convivencia en los ensayos había afectado la frágil convivencia de Lucius y Narcissa. Los dos estaban cada vez más insoportables y fastidiados y las miradas que se lanzaban eran cada vez más ácidas.

Por fin, llegó el momento de ensayar la gran pelea final. Ésa en donde el príncipe retaría a Maléfica a un duelo y terminaría con la bruja convertida en dragón.

Alexa tuvo que interrumpir más de tres veces la escena, porque de lo contrario terminaría con el príncipe y la bruja realmente muertos. No quería ni pensar en lo que tendría que hacer para reponer la mercancía dañada si es que algo así pasaba.

Finalmente, salió algo decente, con los hechizos de los alumnos de séptimo creando un impresionante dragón que tenía la voz de Narcissa. Todo mundo había quedado más que satisfecho, estaban seguros que nadie tendría algo tan extraordinario en su propia obra.

Todos estaban felices, menos Lucius y Narcissa. La tensión de las últimas semanas era demasiada y si no golpeaban algo terminarían escupiendo bilis y con un agujero en el estómago.

—Cenicienta, ¿no te alegras de tener un papel que vaya tan bien con tu personalidad? —preguntó Lucius, que no dejaba de llamarla Cenicienta desde el baile de Navidad.

Claro que intercambiar insultos entre sí funcionaba tan bien, o mejor, que golpear a alguien.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo fue que Soriel te vio a ti como príncipe.

—Soriel tiene un gran juicio para dar papeles.

—Compadezco a la pobre Aaren, mira que tener que aguantar que la beses…

—¿Compadecer? Pero si ella está más que feliz con su papel.

—Es que la pobre no sabe que en realidad está besando a una rana.

—Yo creo que le tienes envidia, mi querida Cenicienta —dijo Lucius y se fue acercando a Narcissa poco a poco—. Tú hubieras querido ser la princesa que tengo que rescatar.

Narcissa se limitó a soltar una carajada y negar con la cabeza.

—Pero no te preocupes, si es lo que quieres podemos arreglarlo —continuó Lucius—. Podrías ayudarme a ensayar la escena en donde rompo la maldición de Aurora.

—Lo mejor sería ensayar cuando el dragón se come al príncipe, ¿no te parece?

—Pero el dragón nunca se come al príncipe.

—Pues en la obra que yo conozco sí lo hace.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues en la que yo conozco, Maléfica y el príncipe hacen cosas malas en los calabozos de su castillo.

—Claro, y luego Maléfica lo deja encadenado para que pueda morir de hambre.

—Lo que pasa es que a Maléfica le gustaba el sexo rudo.

—Lo que sucede es que el príncipe era muy poca cosa para ella.

—No es cierto.

—Sí, sí es cierto.

—Pues yo no soy poca cosa para una Black, soy un Malfoy —le soltó Lucius antes de besarla. La sorpresa no le duró mucho a Narcissa y no tardó en corresponderle, chupando su labio inferior y mordiéndolo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

—Pruébalo —dijo Narcissa antes de lamer la sangre de Lucius y dejarlo solo en el pasillo.


End file.
